The current systems use meteorological radars to detect the meteorological situation in front of the aircraft and make it possible to display it on the onboard screens. This information is supplied to the crew by a palette of colours, typically green, yellow and red for storms and light or dark magenta for turbulences, but no alert is associated with these colour levels. Thus, if the pilot has not selected the display on at least one of his onboard screens, he may fly his airplane in complete ignorance into a cloudy or turbulent mass with no warning. At the present time, it is up to the crew to select the display of the weather situation if this does not appear to present a risk. The term storms meaning to select areas relating to areas of rain, hail, strong ascent and descent.
The U.S. Pat. No. 6,865,452 describes a monitoring system that makes it possible to force the weather display based on an estimated future position of the airplane and a level of risk. The meteorological areas that present a risk are defined by geographic points in a database. This system compares the scheduled route in the navigation system with the location of the areas presenting a risk that are detected. If the aircraft does not travel precisely over the points of the meteorological areas, risky situations may not be detected. The atmospheric areas that present a risk do not have exact limits.
The U.S. Pat. No. 6,667,710 describes a meteorological radar system capable of supplying systems of the aircraft with a three-dimensional representation of the meteorological situation in front of the aircraft.
The aim of the invention is to propose a system that makes it possible to generate alerts to the pilot if there is a risk of his craft penetrating into an atmospheric area that is dangerous in terms of storms and turbulences and force the display of this atmospheric situation if the latter was not selected.